I've got frogs waiting for me
by lilibel
Summary: An OS, quite short, totally PWP. Takes Clark&Co, put 'em in a Metropolis Library with a kinky librarian, add some strange research and Lex. Shake and you got his story. Review are loved.


Auteur : Lilibel

Disclaimer : Not mine, not even the librarian.

Notes : My first Clex in english. A total PWP written during a moment of total boredom. Hope you'll enjoy it. Don't forget to review . Thanks elisabeth for the beta.

* * *

Great

For the last school trip of the year, the teachers had chosen Metroplis Library.  
One of the biggest in the country.  
A wonderful architecture for sure.  
He was agreeing on those points.

But for God's sake what a stupid idea.

A school trip meant staying with friends, doing stupid things, laughing, talking… It wasn't suppose to mean : doing a school report, not talking, not laughing, not eating, not drinking…

Just my luck, he thought while sitting heavily on one of the leather couches in the reading room.

The report he had to do?

"Frog proliferation in Kansas State urban districts"

He wasn't giving a shit about it and knew it was the same for his friends.

Pete had to work on « Slavery in Sub-Sahara », Chloe was given « The effects of the full moon on the female antelope" and Lana, after complaining that "The everyday application of the endomorphine" was a worthless topic, finally had "The extermination of red tailed ferret in Greenland"

And it was the same for all the students of Smallville High that were there today.

He sat, sighing too loudly for the librarian who looked at him with angry eyes before going back to her reading.

He used his X-ray vision to see what was interesting and nearly choked when he saw that instead of LibraryMag, she was reading LatexLand with Maggie the Queen of the Night in a tight latex corset on the cover.

While swallowing with some difficulty and blushing, he moved to another room.

He found one and sat at the end, alone, with half a ton of books, that were dealing with frogs, Kansas and urban districts.

Maybe he would find something interesting to tell his teacher in one of those books?

As he was trying to concentrate on his reading, some not so innocent picture was showing in his head, thanks to his little spying on the librarian.

« Yuck » he said making a disgusted face.

"Thanks. I can leave if you prefer."

« What? » asked Clark while looking up and seeing that it was Lex that just spoke.

« Oh, it's not you. I didn't even see you.

It's Lana. »

« Lana? » He took the books one by one, making faces as he was reading the titles.

« Lana in a tight black latex corset if you want me to give more precision. »

Lex looked weirdly at him before looking at the book Clark was reading.

"I'm sure she'll be really happy to know that the reading of "Our friend the frogs" makes you think about her in some kinky suit."

"That's not my fault, it's the librarian's.

I wanted to see what she was reading and I saw it was this month issue of LatexLand.

And since then I keep thinking about it." He explained while blushing a bit more after every word.

"You want me to ask her her phone number?" asked Lex, hoping he would say no. Not a no because he was shy, but a no because he was feeling things for someone else.

"Are you mad? It's a girl" said Clark not too loud so no one could hear them.

He then realised what he had just said and he blushed even more, his skin taking the colour of a beautiful red tomato.

He hoped Lex had skipped his answer.

A little smile began to form on the bald boy's lips.

"Oooh, so if it had been a man instead you wouldn't have said no.

« Lex, it's not what you think, it's just that… »

Lex stopped him.

"It's OK Clark. You are not obliged to say anything now. I must go anyway."

He was sad that Clark didn't want to confide in him.

But the good point was he now knew he had a little chance with him.

He stood up, after putting "The theory of the urban expansion in rural districts" back on the table, he straightened his pants and gave Clark a smile before heading towards the exit.

While passing by the librarian's desk, he looked at her name then bent toward the desk to whisper in her ear "Honestly Eva, I do prefer Leather&Latex, their articles are far better."

She looked at him, genuinely surprised and was wondering how he knew what she was reading.

"Thanks for telling Mister Luthor" she finally said a few seconds later.

« It's my pleasure Miss »

Then he left.

As he was arriving in front of the lift that would take him back to his car, he felt someone behind him.

He rapidly turned back and saw his fav' farmboy who instantly grabbed his lips to claim them.

Clark then took a step back and just said

"I must go back, I've got some frogs waiting for me"

Lex was shocked but had a dreamy smile. As Clark was leaving he just said a bit loudly "If thinking about Lana in tight latex underwear makes you react like that, I would really appreciate you thought about it a bit more often."

Lana, Pete and Chloe, who were heading toward Clark, instantly looked at Lex as Clark just told Lex that he would see what he could do about it while winking at him mischievously.

« Clark, Claaaaaaaark »

« Are you going to shut up ? »

Eva the librarian was on her feet and was looking angrily at the four teenagers.

Clark looked at her in the eyes and said "Everything started because of you. If you had been reading LibraryMag like everyone else nothing would have happened."

He then went back to his frog proliferation in Kansas State urban districts, letting his friends wondering what the hell had happened and Eva the librarian looked all over her desk to see if it was transparent in any way and then looked at the ceiling behind her to see if there was some CCTV.

A thing was sure, tomorrow she would start reading LibraryMag.

* * *

You liked it? 

You hated it?

Review !

Even if it's to flame.


End file.
